


from within me

by MTlesbian



Series: your sweater just fits me so well [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Mollymauk Tealeaf, Other, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, she/her mollymauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTlesbian/pseuds/MTlesbian
Summary: Caleb and Molly try something new and intriguing.





	from within me

**Author's Note:**

> part two! these arent perfectly linear time-wise, so you dont have to read part one for this to make sense.
> 
> molly uses she/her pronouns here! this is a personal preference of mine that will be present in all works in this series (and likely all things with molly i write on here)

"Do you trust me, love?" she asks.

"Of course," he says. "Of course, Mollymauk. If I did not, we would not be doing this."

 

-

 

Certain aspects of submission arouse and titillate Caleb more than others - though they all arouse him quite a bit. As much as he loves being submissive - the pleasure of letting go, the thrill of being firmly and securely under Molly's thumb - he thinks process of getting into subspace is always just as good.

Molly's got him already excited, anticipation pooling in his stomach like a cold hand grasping at his insides. He's on his knees in the center of her room, pile of pillow and blankets trapped underneath him. Molly paces in a wide circle around him, her figure barely visible in the dim glow of the fairy lights she keeps in her room. Her steps are deliberate, almost timed with his labored breathing. 

"Look at you," she coos, slowing to a stop. The force of her words, the adoration behind them is rushes over him like a bucket of warm water poured over his head. He squirms, gasping as the motion shifts his dick against the solid object between his legs. 

She slowly crosses the distance between the two of them, the smirk on her face gradually becoming visible as she gets closer. "You're already so hard, so desperate for it," she says with a laugh, "but...you aren't quite there yet, are you?"

His hands are not bound. He isn't bound at all, at least not physically, but he cannot move his hands from behind his back, from where she told him to keep them, and he cannot move from where she placed him upon his knees. "No," he pants out, gulping for air, "No, ma'am."

She finishes the approach, crouching down to his level. "That's alright, baby boy. I can get you there, you take as much time as you need, okay?"

Her hand moves to pet his hair, fingernails scratching lightly at his scalp. He gasps out as her hand moves lower down his back, seemingly dragging him down with it. She pulls his head into the crook of her neck with her other hand as he falls, shushing him. "That's alright, baby, that's alright. You're doing so well. Good boy, good boy."

That's enough. There's no sexual or emotional fanfare - not like when he comes - but he feels his mind slot into place, his already intense arousal compounding his clouded mind. It's hard to think properly as she touches him, his mind only able to focus on the pressure between his legs, in his stomach, on his back as she cradles him.

"That's good," she says, nodding, satisfied, "That's very good, Caleb. Are you ready?"

"Yes," he barely chokes out, "Yes ma'am."

Molly reaches between his legs, presses a button, and the vibrator between his legs whirrs to life. 

Caleb immediately moans out at the pleasure that pulses within him, starting at his dick and spreading quickly down his legs, up his torso, and back down his arms to his clenched hands and fingers. He moans, low in his throat, attempting to stifle it by biting his lip.

"None of that, baby," Molly says, bringing her hands up to his face and massaging his cheeks and jaw until he relaxes. He wheezes under her touch, orgasm already quickly building. "Relax for me, I just want you to relax, okay?" She brings her hands from his face down to his shoulders, simultaneously massaging his muscles into relaxation and pressing him harder against the vibrator. 

Caleb groans, his hips twitching into the sensation. Between Molly's gentle touches and the force of the vibrator, he comes, his groan gradually evolving into a low scream as his body is flooded with an orgasm so powerful it almost hurts.

"That's it," Molly whispers as the sensation recedes. "You're doing amazing, baby. Good boy, good boy."

Caleb whimpers, oversensitive. He feels his hips twitch involuntarily as his orgasm fades, overwhelmed by sensation. "M-ma'am, please."

"I know, baby, I've got you." Molly reaches between his legs, turning down the power of the vibrator. The sensation becomes bearable in that instant, though still powerful against his sensitive dick. 

"You're doing very well, Caleb. You look so perfect like this, so desperate." She leans in as she speaks, pressing her forehead against his. "I adore you, I adore how much you're willing to let yourself go for me. It's so wonderful, how much you trust me to take care of you."

Between the overstimulation and Molly's words, Caleb feels tears form in his eyes. Molly coos at him as it happens, rubbing the tears from his cheeks as they fall. Even caught in the clutches of subspace, Caleb thinks about how much he loves her and trusts her, and he feels the pleasure in his stomach mingle with the warmth in his heart. He comes again, with even more force this time. Molly reaches between his legs, turning the vibrator back up for a few moments to heighten the sensation. Caleb is vaguely aware that he is yelling and gasping, hands moving from behind his back to clutch at Molly's shoulders.

He's barely recovered from the orgasm by the time the force of the vibrator is too much. He tries to cry out, but Molly is quicker, shutting off the vibrator and gathering him up into her arms. 

-

Caleb wakes up warm. He doesn't even remember falling unconscious, only remembers how sweaty and twitchy and in love with Molly he was a moment before. He is definitely still the latter, but he is much less sensitive than he just was and the only part of his body still wet is his hair, too cool to be from sweat. 

"Hey, sweetheart," comes a voice from the end of the bed.

Caleb, exhausted, turns and sees Molly sitting there. She's naked, hair just as wet as his, ethereal and glowing under the fairy lights. 

Caleb is so, so in love, and he sees the sentiment mirrored on her face.

 


End file.
